A dc-dc converter circuit receives a direct current (dc) input voltage from a voltage source at an input level, and converts the input voltage to an output voltage at an output level. The level of the output voltage may be greater than or less than the level of the input voltage. In some cases, the dc-dc converter circuit may produce multiple output voltages at different output levels. The dc-dc converter circuit also converts the input current from the voltage source.
A dc-dc converter circuit may be useful in electrical systems that require multiple operating voltage levels for different electrical devices or circuits within the system. If the system has only one voltage source, such as a battery, for example, a dc-dc converter may convert the level of the voltage source to one or more voltage levels to power a variety of circuits or devices with different operating voltage levels.
One example of a dc-dc converter is a switched capacitor dc-dc converter. In general, a switched capacitor dc-dc converter includes one or more capacitors that are selectively switched across an input and output in charge and pump phases to convert the input voltage level to one or more output voltage levels. The capacitor arrangement and switching configuration may be selected to produce a desired conversion ratio between the input voltage level and output voltage level or levels.